Frozen Alternet Ending
by byersconnor
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Seeing a pre showing of the movie got me thinking. What would have happened if (Spoiler removed)? Rated T for a suicide Edit: I decided to go ahead with the story i detailed in the bottom of this story, if you'd like to check it out, it's called "Frozen Memorys"


Foreword: This is just a little thing I thought up after I saw the movie. Major Spoilers. A little violent, and there is a suicide.

This is during the scene where Anna freezes. Enjoy

Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and Elsa stood frozen as Anna took her final transformation into a ice statute."No, NO!" Elsa sobbed into her frozen sisters shoulders. She couldn't believe this had happened. She thought of all the times Anna had come through for her. When she was first locked away, Anna had never given up on seeing her sister, even after Elsa had pushed her away for years. Even though everyone was calling her a witch after the party, Anna had made the dangerous journey up the mountains to see her. She could have, WOULD have, died to see her sister. And how had Elsa responded to her? When Elsa thought of this, she stumbled backwards and fell. Elsa had killed her sister, in the room where she had felt the strange surge of power when Anna finally made it to the castle. It had been another energy blast like the one that had almost killed Anna as a child! Well now it had succeeded. She leaped to her feet and kissed her sister, then hugged her and whispered "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was an accident, I swear". "Wait!" Kristoff said "This is it! True love between sisters!". Could it be? Elsa thought, is my sister coming back to me? Everyone waited and stared at the Anna statue for a few minutes. "Is she thawing?" Olaf said. "I don't…" Kristoff started but Elsa interrupted him "SHUT UP! SHE HAS TO COME BACK, SHE HAS TO!" But Anna never came back. Elsa spent a week whispering to her sister without food or water. But finally Elsa realized that Anna really was gone. She sprinted to her room and screamed.

Elsa deteriorated from there. She didn't come out of her room, never ate, and the staff could hear her crying all the time as they passed by. Eventually some went into Elsa's room to try and coax her out. They found Elsa laying in a pool of a clear fluid that was freezing to the touch. Upon closer examination, they found that she had slit her wrists to the bone, and she was bleeding the cold fluid. Then they looked around. Covering every wall, were beautiful pictures of Anna made of frost. They saw Anna standing frozen in the corner, and written on the ground and wall space around her the words "I'm sorry". There was also a strange little snowman sitting next to Elsa's body.

Kristoff had used all his savings to buy the sled that had fallen over a cliff while Anna and he had been traveling up the mountain. Now broke and without a job. He wandered the streets, begging for change and mourning the loss of his love. His only friend was his reindeer Sven. Eventually he made a sled out of wood that he found, and started his own ice hauling business, moving ice broken by the ice slingers from wherever ice was broken to towns across the land. He was moderately successful, and made a living out of it. However, when Anna died, something broke inside of him, and he never made another friend again. He just couldn't make another emotional attachment. He died with only his troll family that had adopted him around him his reindeer killed of old age 7 years earlier and he died still mourning the loss of his love.

Olaf disappeared into Elsa's room with her when she went into her isolation. With Anna dead, Elsa was the only one left in his life. When she killed herself, Olaf was found sitting next to her body, now a regular snowman.

The kingdom was rocked by Annas death, and queen Elsa's suicide shocked them even more, as they had realized when Elsa tried to save her sister that Elsa was just a normal girl who was misunderstood. However, they sadly appointed a new ruler. Over time, the story of Anna and her quest to find her sister changed from castle story, to a legend, and eventually the tale of princess Anna and her misunderstood sister queen Elsa was forgotten, except in the library of royal history.

Thanks for reading my story. Now I'm gonna go write something that doesn't make me cry

If you have any comments or questions, please leave a comment and I'll try and get back to you. If I want to, I'll make a different story. It'll start like this.

Same beginning (probably), until. "Wait!" Kristoff said "This is it! True love between sisters!". Could it be? Elsa thought, is my sister coming back to me? Everyone waited and stared at the Anna statue. Then, it started to melt! Elsa collapsed in tears of joy, then jumped back up and caught her sister ,who seemed weak, giving her the biggest hug ever! "I'm do glad your ok!" Elsa sobbed "I'll never lose control again,I promise. Elsa looked down, her sister hadn't said a word. But to Elsa's relief, Anna focused on her and opened her mouth to speak. "I'm so glad my sister is ok!" Elsa thought "I don't know what I would have done if she died". But the next words out of Annas mouth almost made Elsa scream with fear. "Who are you?" Anna said.


End file.
